


Nattens øjne

by regishel



Category: Image Comics, Spawn (Comics), Todd McFarlane
Genre: Betrayal, Crime Scenes, Danish, Detective Noir, Gen, Late at Night, Mystery Stories, POV First Person, Shooting, Translation Available
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regishel/pseuds/regishel
Summary: Politi Detektiv Twitch ved at Spawn er beskytteren af de hjemløse mindre heldige der bor i de små gyder i New York, så da en ung Jane Doe Bliver skudt i en gyde under endnu en gangster skuddrama, må Twitch ud i de små gader for at finde Spawn.





	Nattens øjne

**Author's Note:**

> Jason Wynn: direktør for et nationalt sikkerheds agentur.

De smalle gyder så specielt øde ud denne aften, tænkte jeg stille for mig selv, da jeg begave mig ud i mørket.  
Der var ikke gået mange dage siden der endnu en gange havde været stort skyderi drama mellem, hvad jeg gik ud fra var gangstere og den berygtede djævleunge Spawn.  
En tilsyneladende uskyldig ung Jane Doe var blevet skudt i krydsilden.  
Den dybe, raslende metallyd et sted i det fjerne ruskede mig tilbage til nuet.  
Kun et svagt lysglimt kunne skimtes langt væk, da min lygte pludseligt flakkede af strømmangel "Damn it", hviskede jeg og rystede lygten.  
"Det er farligt at gå i mørket alene, Mr. Twitch", sagde en dyb stemme lige bag mine skuldre, Jeg drejede mig hurtigt rundt.

Den genkendelige enorme, røde kappe flaksede livligt rundt som et spøgelse i den vindstille gyde i skæret af det svage lygtelys.  
Det var ikke til at tage fejl af, det var Spawn.  
Jeg tog en dyb indånding "Mr. 'All' Simmons, kan jeg kalde dem 'All'?"  
Han vendte sig med siden til. "Det er Spawn. All døde 6 år siden".  
Luften blev pludselig meget kold. "Okay Mr. Spawn, kan du hjælpe mig med, hvad der skete 20 meter her fra for 3 dage siden?"  
"Jeg ved ikke alt, men kvinden var en snigmorder for Jason Wynn, hende og gangsterne havde fået et tip om, hvor jeg bor, fra Politiet".  
Derefter forsvandt han hurtigt ind i det mørke tomrum, som han kom fra og lod mig famle mig tilbage mod hovedvejen i mørket, mens tankerene vrimlede.

 

Sam, min ven og partner i Major Crimes Division, ventede på mig på hoved vejen.  
Han hadede Spawn "det monster skulle jages og fængsles lige som alle de andre monstre", havde han sagt mange gange.  
Jeg manglede bare et hjørne til, føre jeg ville kunne se hoved vejen.  
Mens jeg famlede i det svare genskær af min næsten døde lygte, kom den samme raslende metallyd igen, den som kort forenden havde kunne høres, nu et sted tættere på,  
men tiden var sparsom og det var mørkt, så jeg tog et skridt frem ad...

Blodet løb ud over mit venstre øre!  
Mens jeg forskrækket stirrede ud i mørket efter skudsmanden der løb væk, så jeg snart Sam dukke op bag hjørnet.  
jeg kunne høre en ringende lyd i mit øre og min balance forsvandt henover en papkasse.  
stirrende op på det smalle stykke himmel, kunne jeg se et hurtigt strejf af lys, var det et stjerneskud?  
Jeg lukkede mine øjne for et øjeblik, imens Sam panikslagen talte i telefon og den ringende lyd i mit øre blev lavere og lavere.  
Et dybt mørke og en stilhed strøg over mig, mens brudstykker af mit liv som politi detektiv dukkede op som billeder i mine tanker den første gang jeg mødte Sam,  
så Spawn for den første gang og Jims ansigt! Jim en makker fra politiet! Hvorfor kom jeg til at tænke på ham?  
Hvad var så signifikant ved ham?...  
Hvor havde jeg set ham før for nyligt?  
"Du skal nok klare det, marker", hørte jeg pludselig roligt blive sagt fra Sam.  
Jeg ku' høre sirenerne komme tættere på. "Det er Jim", hviskede jeg varsomt til ham, "Han er stikker for gangerne og Janson Wynn",  
"Tal ikke mere, vi ordnerne det, når du er har fået det bedre".  
Hans ord fik det næsten til at lyde som om, jeg bare var let forkølet!  
Jeg "Hehe" forsigtigt, mens jeg blev braget ind i ambulancen.

**Author's Note:**

> En kort Detektiv Twitch beretning jeg skrev til eksamensforberedelse i 2018,  
> Jeg synes det ville være en god ide at sende den herpå AO3 som min første "fanfiction" historie da den allerede er skrevet og da jeg har støre planer i år som jeg vil sende løbene herpå AO3 (for det meste på Engelsk), inklusivt at oversætte dette til Engelsk.  
> Og med den kommende Spawn Blumhouse produceret film, for ikke at glemme TV Serien Sam and Twitch, er det at sende denne lille historie en mulighed, jeg ikke kunne afslå.  
> (reglerne var som følger for min opgave, Skrev en lille historie, som bruger Jeg-fortæller.  
> historien skal have noget med mørket at gøre og bruge ord som: famle, stirre ud i mørket, stjerneskud og høre.)  
> Håber du nød historien og skriver hvad du syntes forneden.  
> 


End file.
